Talk:Main Page
Page Centering I assume you don't like it centered and prefer it left aligned! Panos (talk) 14:02, July 3, 2019 (UTC) ---- It was and still is centered, on my computer! You only removed the gap I had for when FANDOM inserted video advertisements! 14:10, July 3, 2019 (UTC) ---- Updated reply: # I was looking at the page on my tablet/phone and all was centered # I am now on my PC/Desktop and I see the spaces that you were talking about # Here is the problems, that I know of, with your changes to the main page ## When Fandom created the Oasis skin back in about 2012 or thereabouts, they required that all wikis have these tags on the main page: ', ' and ' ##: They went to the point of using a bot to add them to EVERY wiki that was in their system. These tags did as you say moved the text over to the left so that they had a space for their advertisements without the ads overlapping the wiki information ## Here is the page about the tags ## I even have some text at the top of the page, WHEN YOU EDITED THE PAGE, that explained this ##: Apparently, they have now relaxed that rule and made it a recommendation, especially since several BIG wikis, $$$, left FANDOM to go to other hosts at the time ##:# Fandom has now removed the video ads, at least for the time being so the tags are now not needed ##:# If Fandom puts in ads again then the tags will be needed or the page will be BROKEN, using their terminology, because their ads will have no safe place to be displayed If you think we should remove the tags then fine but do not put the ' ' around the template let me know and I will do it I removed them for now, until needed later -- 13:02, July 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- We can leave the page as I see it right now, but I would prefer to have the flags, just under the image and the text. I prefer this because whoever views the page with a small screen has to scroll down to see the flags (as I said before the width of the ads is too much). I assume that the multilingual of the wiki should be one of the first thinks visitors should be notified. I had added the width statement to 74% because otherwise the flags were going under the ads when they were visible. I won't do any further edits in the main page before asking you. Panos (talk) 13:08, July 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- I, overall, have not had a problem with 99% of your edits to the entire wiki, but there were reasons why your wiki, my wiki and all the others had those tags on them # As I mentioned before when I was looking a the main page on my phone, all was fine because those tags were user friendly to all platforms #: Yes the text was askewed to the left when there were no ads but it was still viewable, on all platforms, nonetheless # Also, as I mentioned, Fandom has removed the video ads and say they will not be adding them back but will someday replace them with something else (We've disabled Featured Video for wiki editors) # This is why I have remarked them out using ' so that I can, if needed add them back in easily -- 13:26, July 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- I read and I understand what is going on with Fandom, ads and these custom tags they would prefer us to have on the main page of the wiki. In case, they decide to change the structure and position of their ads, we will be here to handle it again. By chance, the same problem with math formulas that are not parsed in tabs occurs in the Barracks. I bypassed it in the greek wiki by creating one big table with all the units and all the levels. If you agree, I can transfer it to the respective page here with the necessary changes of course. Two extra thinks I would like to let you know. # You will probably notice that in all the buildings in the Greek wiki the table in the Expansion Details section is one and has all the levels visible at once. This happens because I have created a JS script (approved) that produces the table, calculates all the visible contents and generates each tooltip whenever a user action calls it. At the moment, I am on the way to make this script multilingual, meaning that I am transferring all the texts, strings on top of the code, so that it can be easily translated. :When I finish this transformation, and you would like to try it in this wiki, I can help implementing it. # If you like, you can also find me in Messenger. Panos (talk) 14:04, July 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- The only problem I have with them all being on 1 page is that the pages becomes really long and you have to scroll a lot to see all of the information # Back in 2008, when the wiki was first started, the Founder, who as active at the time, and the admins had all agreed that we would not make the pages that long and would use sub pages to do this # There was no tabber nor tabview at the time # Later, the admins slowly faded away and the Founder and the admins quit editing FANDOM, known as Wikia back them, added Tabview and later Tabber # I had to adopt the wiki so that I could be a Bureaucrat and edit the MediaWiki files as needed and so that I could add more Admins as needed # I also agreed with the Founder and original Admins idea of not making the pages really long. &nbbsp;Not to mention that a few of the pages cant be combined because of how extensive my templates are that you would get an error on them; this why some buildings are broken down using less than 10 levels per sub-page, because they would not render correctly with all of the templates displaying at the same time on one page -- 15:28, July 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- I understand the agreement you have done with the Founder and the previous admins about the length of the pages and mostly about the tables of the Expansion Details, but: # YOU are the admin and owner of the wiki now and the last decision is yours, as we speak. # The length (viewable height) of the tables can be easily handled with css statements like: height:400px;overflow-y:scroll Although this strategy is not printer-friendly, if some wants to print the complete table. # The JS script does not use any template from wiki, that's why it can easily generate the entire table and ALL the tooltips with no problems or performance issues for each building. # Javascript was the last solution due to performance issues with the wiki templates and parsing. # Think that even the Barracks table of Expansion Details (it has the most levels of all) is generated faster than the rendered math formulas above it! # One more advantage of all this is that all the tables can be easily maintained from one place, without having to edit each table in each building page, every time you want to make a global change. As I said, this is just a suggestion, and the final decision is yours. Panos (talk) 07:48, July 5, 2019 (UTC) ---- I say we try it for now, without the height restrictions, I can always revert it if I don't like it -- 16:44, July 5, 2019 (UTC) ---- OK. When I will have finished the multilingual stuff, I will let you know! Panos 05:52, July 6, 2019 (UTC)